


殘燭

by siraiyumu



Series: 獻給守望你我的星與光（明主短篇集-預計2021/2/6首販） [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 內容成分：劇情中（11月）捏造，內含暴力及性描寫，請斟酌閱覽2月預計發售的短篇集《獻給守望你我的星與光》收錄文章印調預購進行中：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/54720
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 獻給守望你我的星與光（明主短篇集-預計2021/2/6首販） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075220





	殘燭

**Author's Note:**

> 內容成分：劇情中（11月）捏造，內含暴力及性描寫，請斟酌閱覽  
> 2月預計發售的短篇集《獻給守望你我的星與光》收錄文章  
> 印調預購進行中：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/54720

〈殘蠋〉

女歌手渾厚而細膩的轉音在地下空間悠揚，偶爾會被其他觀眾席規律的笑聲浪潮淹沒，不免令坐在角落的褐髮少年微微蹙眉。

「讓您久等了，今日特調是蝶豆花與茉莉花茶調成的藍色珊瑚礁軟性飲料版本。」

「謝謝你。」

就在店員走來前兩秒，明智吾郎立即偽裝為風雅的親切微笑對應。

「過年以後比較常看到你來，工作跟學業變得比較不忙了？」

「嗯，算是吧。」

「看來今年有別於前兩年被各種奇怪的事件和恐懼籠罩，今年總算會好轉了罷。」

店主無邊站穩了腳步寒喧起來，使得少年不得不耐著性子陪笑，最近的他盡可能減少了社交的機會，畢竟若不是工作需要，原本的他其實就對這個社會毫無興趣。

「噢，對了！之前你帶來的那個朋友。昨天他有來，好像在找你。」

一團混亂且不足掛心的談話中，唯獨最後一句在吾郎的耳裡變得清晰無比。對此，年輕的偵探抬頭問道：

「我？」

「是啊，他還特地來問我最近你有沒有過來。你們兩個怎麼啦？去年夏天以來還看你們老在角落膩在一起卿卿我我，怎麼一到年底人都不見了。吵架嗎？」

對此，褐髮少年倒是從容地交疊起膝頂，同時虎口輕捏著下巴笑道：

「沒想到，無邊先生也是喜歡刺探他人八卦的類型呢。」

「抱歉，失禮了。如果不想說的話不說也無妨，只是他畢竟是你難得會帶來的朋友，就當作是年長者的關心罷。」

言至此，身材魁梧的店主放下了帳單後離開了吾郎所在的餐桌，走前不忘說道：

「關係怎麼發展畢竟是你們倆的事，年輕人感情糾紛也是難免，但希望至少能好聚好散哪，畢竟世間也有許多時候，在意的人話都來不及講清楚，對方就突然不在了。」

無邊剛走遠，歌曲的終結引來稀疏的鼓掌聲。再度陷入沉靜的吾郎，這才又卸下原先的親和，啜飲杯中物的同時沉著臉掃視整個空間。除了他以外，每一桌的客人都揚溢著幸福的笑容，這等暖意唯獨無法感染到他。

果然，他打從心底討厭原本的社會，卻又覺得現在的社會更令人作嘔。

慶幸在此之中，還有人清醒著。

不過，提起那個人，吾郎的臉色又變得更沉了些，就連繼續待在此處的興致也沒了。索性在飲料飲盡以後，毫不吝情地起身結帳離去。

少了獅童那些數不清的任務，不會被它們擠到連喘息的時間都沒有，也少了他手下媒體數不盡的通告及炒作，他的生活突然多出了大量的空檔。這讓吾郎一時也不知該怎麼安排每天的行程。

不過，這樣好像也無所謂。畢竟，自己對於這片街道而言，就只是個陰魂不散的怨靈而已。

在原本的世界裡，無論他如何以極度卓越的表現完成每項任務，對身邊的每個人來說自己似乎也是可有可無。

不被期待，因為出手能做好是理所當然；  
不被渴求，因為他藏著真心距離人群太遠。

說來諷刺，即使他討厭如今覆寫上來的現實，但他現在還存在於此，就代表自己內心深處最渴求的心願實現了──唯有被愛、被需要者，其逝去的現實才會被丸喜改寫，而理應在殿堂深處失去音訊的他現在還在這裡，就代表東京街道的某處，還有人渴望著他的生存。

但明智吾郎根本無法為此感到開心。

在這個世界裡，自己曾經做過的所有都被一筆勾銷，丸喜拓人改寫世界的行為，簡直就像是在嘲諷他一路走來所做的每個覺悟。

怎麼樣，你拚盡全力也掙不到的東西，我一下子就實現了。

這種做法怎麼想都噁心死了，即使對方並未抱有惡意，甚至是真心地希望自己獲得幸福，但這絕對是對方最大的傲慢。

況且在此之後呢？所有人乾脆放棄抉擇放棄努力，只要一心一意信著他就好了？這樣一來跟邪教的差別，只在沒去地鐵釋放沙林毒氣而已。

步往地面的階梯盡頭泛著吉祥寺街道特有的暖光，雖然只是往常之景，但最近看在吾郎眼裡卻是越來越令人煩躁。

也許該離開吉祥寺一段時間了，反正現在所握的每分每秒都是冒牌的。

正當吾郎緩步踏過轉角時，一道黑色的身影卻刻意擋在他歸途的路線上。至此，褐髮少年淡淡一嘆，自己甚至不需要抬頭察看都知道是誰。

「探索印象空間的事嗎？」

「不是。」

「殿堂的事？」

「不是。」

「關於丸喜的情報，我能說的都已經與你共享了。」

對此，面前的黑髮少年只是搖搖頭。

明智吾郎其實是知道的，對方找他是為了什麼。或者該說，雨宮蓮的來意如此明顯，要是無法察覺絕對是笨蛋。

「你的時間有多到可以耗在這裡嗎？」

面對他的嚴厲指責，蓮的步伐始終沒移半步，這使得褐髮少年搖了搖頭。

「你有，我可沒有。」

拋下此語，吾郎快步繞行而去。沒猜錯的話，要是停在原地與蓮對峙，才真是中了對方下懷。無視他所有行為，拉開彼此的距離或許才是上策。

如今再花時間在對方身上，已經毫無意義了。他所在意的一切早在那船底結清，就算沒有任何後續也無妨。

不過，吾郎果然無法原諒擅自改寫他們結局的人，他可受不了誰把他們之間的關係弄得跟午間肥皂劇一樣庸俗。

吾郎快步上了列車，但對方的目光始終黏著他，被緊盯了數十分鐘，甚至換車以後仍然存在。至此，褐髮少年終於忍不住轉頭回瞪了身後的跟蹤者一眼。

「四軒茶屋不是這個方向吧？」

「…………」

蓮不發一語，只是直盯著他，連個話題都沒得開啟。吾郎索性再度轉身而去，繼續步完自己的歸途，無視於不斷跟在身後的少年，進入公寓後逕自將對方鎖在門禁系統外，就這樣回到套房沖個熱水澡清靜清靜。

記得氣象預報提醒過，入夜後的降雪機率會上升至80%，或許晚點對方就會知難而退了罷。

對此，吾郎甚至刻意塞上了浴缸的塞子，難得泡起了熱水澡，只為了拖長時間，確保自己回到房間拉開窗簾時，已不見蓮的身影。

當他刻意放慢腳步，回到房內，簾間縫隙已望得見外頭飄起了細雪，而再將視線往下移──

起初，由於樓下的身影頭頂及肩邊已積了些許雪花，吾郎第一眼根本沒認出來，但仔細一瞧，他絕對不會認錯對方隨性的三七步站姿。

他真是低估了蓮的耐力，如今隔了八層樓以上，也看得出來對方不時微微顫抖，但絲毫觀察不出其的歸意。

眨眼間，一個噴嚏，讓樓下的身影震掉了積在他身上的白雪。

吾郎這才終於投降，抓起大衣、鑰匙與門禁卡便衝往公寓入口，一出門，火速扣住對方的手腕往室內衝。

這段路最難熬的莫過於電梯廂中，望著儀表板的數字往上跳，總覺得時間被越拉越長。慶幸身後的黑髮少年相當沉默，除了低溫帶來的微顫以外，就連腳步聲也輕得難以補捉。

就這點看來，現在的蓮，或許比自己更像個亡靈，比自己更陰魂不散。

才進了套房，吾郎僅僅只等了對方脫下鞋子與大衣圍巾，又強行拽著雨宮蓮甩進浴室，奮力將門關上。

「衣服丟進旁邊的洗衣籃，等等會拿我的借你，在你泡澡以前我絕對不會放你出來，懂嗎？」 

「嗯。」

年輕的偵探緊拉著門把，直到聽見浴室傳來水聲才鬆開手，走向衣櫃隨性挑了套素色衣褲及毛巾。

回首，卻不禁感嘆，從拽住蓮的手帶他進來，也不過短短5分鐘，但他身上特有的咖啡香氣卻已在嗅覺間繚繞。而吾郎唯一能做的，就只有在那些氣味引起更多遐想前，用別的氣味阻斷它。

為此，褐髮少年點燃了精油爐底的蠟燭，轉開拇指大的精油瓶擠入澄澈的液滴，暗自祈求著能就此中斷室內的咖啡氣息。

然而，正當薰衣草的潤意漸漸漫入嗅覺，使他滿意地轉上精油瓶時，他的手指卻突然停滯。

這組薰衣草精油組，正是半年前蓮送給他的。

那時的他們還在扮家家酒玩著情侶遊戲，那時的自己只是隨意地以失眠開了話題，不料下一次見面時，蓮卻默默將精油組擺上桌面，緩慢地推到自己面前。

那還是他第一次從母親以外的人手上接過禮物。

竟然會因為這種原因，而將那個閣樓垃圾與自己唯一的親人相提並論，那時的他簡直難以接受。

「它有改善你的睡眠嗎？」

聽見身後的疑問，伴隨著溫熱的水氣蒸騰，吾郎才緩緩回首，迎上剛步出浴室的少年。

望見蓮將毛巾批在髮間吸著水，身上套著自己掛在浴室門背後的浴袍，褐髮少年這才想起原本該給對方的換洗衣物還挽在自己懷裡。

「看到就借來用了，沒問題吧？」

「事後才問有什麼意義，如果現在叫你脫下你會照作嗎？」

聞言，只見黑髮少年微微偏過面孔，嘴角要笑不笑地揚起：

「視你的反應而定。」

偏偏，現在的雨宮蓮原本亂翹的黑捲髮全因為吸飽了水份而下塌，螺旋似地垂落頸間。再加上浴衣的腰帶只是隨性地打了個寬鬆的平結，使得領口敞得比一般情況更低。鎖骨至胸膛的線條表露無遺，甚至邊緣都瞅得見乳暈的外圍。更要命的，莫過於剛從浴室步出時，其身邊所挾帶的蒸氣尚未消散。若要說此時所見的畫面，就像色情GV裡的鏡頭也不為過。

吾郎甚至忍不住認為，眼前魔性的怪盜是故意的。

「拿去，吹風機，立刻給我吹乾。」

他可不打算留給對方多賣弄風騷的機會，隨即抓起吹風機，刻意將它插在離起居空間最遠的插座上，對著蓮招了招手。

然而，從遞出吹風機與對方擦肩而過後，機器特有的噪音還是讓吾郎難以集中精神，最後只能坐在精油燈前緊盯著爐底的燭火搖曳。

仔細想來，那簡直就像如今他們的關係。

實質上燄光早該熄去而走向終結，偏偏殘火還在芯上歪歪扭扭地掙扎。

有時，他也有些分不清楚了，究竟是蓮在死纏爛打護著那抹殘燭，還是連他自己也有意無意地為它擋去氣流？

回過神來，吹風機的聲響已停了一段時間，身後人卻靜悄悄的，彷彿憑空消失那般。

為此，吾郎回首一望，只見黑髮少年握著機器，目光卻遠眺往對向的櫥櫃──那是他並不陌生的物品，掌上輕便型手動磨豆機，以及手沖壺。

這陣子，吾郎在與怪盜團合作探索結束後，絕不在盧布朗多待半秒，也不打算和團員有任何多餘的交流。而他過往染上的咖啡癮，都是靠自己解決的，慶幸他上手的速度不算慢，品質不太可能媲美盧布朗的單品，但至少還過得去。

果不其然，隨後雨宮蓮將視線轉到自己身上，難纏程度正如他在異世界裡，左手袖口射出的滑索，一旦命中，就只有被追擊的份。

「有什麼要說的就直說，說完趕快滾回家休息。你要是因為感冒而耽擱全團探索進度，我可饒不了你。」

「想喝嗎，咖啡？」

「哈？」

聽得這問句，褐髮少年臉上的神情幾乎全垮。眼前這人的思維到底是怎麼長的？不愧是那個出任務途中，會突然沉迷於取代號遊戲的笨蛋軍團領袖。

「很久沒在盧布朗喝了吧？」

「你沖泡的極苦咖啡倒是在異世界喝了不少。」

「那是任務所需，現在沖的話不是那種。」

「你一路追到這裡，還在外面當了快一個小時的雪人，好不容易排除萬難進來，卻是問我想不想喝咖啡？真是浪費我的時間。」

「想喝嗎？」

不可思議的是，面對吾郎的指責，黑髮少年不為所動，依舊不改目光的直率，這頓時令兩人之間陷入足以窒息的沉默中，每一秒都被強行拉長兩倍至三倍，連換氣都顯得困難。

然而，褐紅與澄灰，四目相對之下誰也不肯退讓。

起初，年輕的偵探也陷入了不想認輸的執著中。但僵持一久，才漸漸察覺他們的行為有多愚蠢。

偏偏，此時對方的眼神與記憶裡的瑣碎片段重疊，幾個月前的他們，還會在沖上兩杯咖啡後，隔著咖啡館的吧檯以棋藝對峙，而蓮在苦戰中保持專注時，就是現在那種眼神。

他享受過那段時光，但那已是曾經。

至此，吾郎別開了頭，連帶著一聲咂舌。

「……左邊數來第二個櫃子。」

才剛說完，一眨眼便見蓮迅速轉身拉開櫥櫃，撈下了置於最外層的咖啡豆包裝袋。

結果，帶點奶油與果香底韻的咖啡氣息，還有薰衣草精油的渲染。不管再怎麼避免接觸雨宮蓮，自己最後的容身之處也充滿了跟他息息相關的味道。

吾郎刻意背對著來客，但細微的水聲漫入聽覺，就足以讓褐髮少年想像起對方提著手沖壺細膩而緩慢注水的動作。趴在沙發扶手上的吾郎，只能更強迫自己凝望著迷擬蠟燭上微弱的火光。

殘燄未熄，依舊搖曳掙扎，謹慎地消耗著最後一點凝蠟。但承受氧化而焦黑的燈芯終究是不可逆的，枯槁的細枝在空中蒼涼地蜷曲。

儼然就是屬於他們倆的現實。

對此，吾郎索性疊起雙臂，把整張臉埋進懷裡，現在的他也不知先該對誰生氣了。

不肯面對現實的，包括他自己在內。

這時，咖啡杯底輕碰茶几的沉穩聲響自身旁傳來，使褐髮少年抬起頭，推到他面前的咖啡一如既往，無論是視覺還是嗅覺都足以在心底激起清澈的漣漪。

此時，吾郎突然想起剛進入11月時他們之間的關係，突然變得格外詭異。那時的自己和獅童定下後續方針，但也在那刻起，外流的語音注定了之後的滑鐵盧。

現在想來，那時他所糾結的每件事都顯得其蠢無比。搞到最後，對方早就全都知道了。

在那之後他們的重逢實在過於短暫，吾郎甚至來不及消化這些情緒。

直到現在這一刻。

久違一個月再次提起杯柄，啜飲杯中灼燙的熱液。

各種層次的香氣與思緒一同沉澱，變得越來越清晰。

「所以？大費周章追到這裡，你到底想談什麼？」

問句方出，蓮明顯發愣起來，伸手搔了搔腦袋，最後連頭也偏了一邊，卻始終抿著嘴。

「什麼都沒想，忍不住就跟上來了，你想這麼表達？」

「……嗯。」

聞言，吾郎的吐息變得格外大聲，他的怒意無所遁形。雖然雨宮蓮的思路跟行為和去年交往時沒什麼差別，那時的自己尚能在他面前裝從容，盡可能不動怒。但現在他卻越來越搞不懂了，自己當時到底是怎麼做到的？

這個月以來，蓮不只每舉每動都在惹毛他，甚至明知自己正在氣頭上，還直接無視自己的怒意。

就這樣捧著咖啡杯在自己身旁坐下，還擠得特近，垂眼就望得見浴袍下的──

至此，吾郎刻意疊膝翹起腳來，並將視線凝聚在咖啡杯上，專注得令除此之外的事物都有些失焦。

「……換洗衣物在茶几上。」

「等我喝完罷。」

受到些許浴室水氣薰陶，套在蓮身上的浴袍本身外層就帶點潤意，擦過吾郎的手背時顯得冰涼。

然而，這還不是來客脫軌的挑釁行為中最過份的，黑髮怪盜隨即也跟著翹起大腿，疊往膝蓋。一旁傳來的騷動短暫地轉移了吾郎的注意力，朝身旁一看，卻正巧瞅見敞開的浴袍下對方蒼白的腿根。

雙膝交疊的剎那，蓮還刻意偏過足踝刻意從吾郎的小腿前側減速蹭過去。

霎時，吾郎即使盡可能耐住所有五感承受，提杯啜飲的舉動仍是停滯了幾秒。更別說眼角餘光還瞥見身旁人不懷好意地揚起嘴角。

「你，現在就去把衣服穿好。」

「就說了，等我喝完。」邊言，黑髮少年慢條斯理地啜飲了半口咖啡，離口後又細語補充道：

「還是連一杯咖啡的時間都忍不住？不是說對我沒興趣了？」

蓮所說的，是他們年後交換情報時，搜集街道上其他人，以及丸喜的情報期間，偶然在夜裡碰了面，那時想伸手觸碰吾郎的雨宮蓮當然是被拒絕了。

「虧你還有這種興致玩味兒女情長，我可沒有。」

那時，吾郎拋下這句話就轉身離去。他可不認為蓮這個人會脆弱到面臨眼前情況時，非得靠依偎在自己身上才能打起精神。就算自己不在，他大概也能察覺這個世界的異狀，只是效率可能沒那麼好罷。

不過，要真那麼信任他的話，乾脆現在就把真相告訴他罷。告訴他自己究竟是什麼，蓮的話肯定會做出不讓他失望的選擇，他們大概也不需要抱有任何無謂的期待。

「我說，」

吾郎吐出了發語詞，放下了掌中的咖啡杯，一轉頭，迎上對方的視線，所有就快出口的言語卻就此打住。

迎上蓮的澄澈的目光時，他的腦海中推論出了兩種最可能發生的結果。第一，最有可能的，蓮還是會不停地在自己面前刷存在感，想維繫好不容易不再有所欺瞞的關係；第二，蓮大概會推測出自己的存在來自於他的願望，而自己的生存之道被丸喜曲解，也全因為他的緣故，如此一來和自己的相處會變得格外迷惘。

無論是哪一種，這個時間點讓對方知曉，都只是增加丸喜趁隙說服蓮的機會。即使說服成功的機率不高，但運氣向來挺差的吾郎，怎麼也不敢再往下賭。

這種情況下告訴他反而並非明智之舉罷。忖至此，吾郎捏緊的指節就快浮起筋來。

偏偏，此時等不到任何下文的旁人，卻又貼得更近，轉身壓低了身子觀察自己。甚至，雨宮蓮見旁人沒有半點反應後，連膝蓋都靠上了沙發，半爬在吾郎身上。

隨著彎腰而下垂的浴袍領口，此時再也遮不住任何部位，嫩肉色的乳尖也好，腰間走向鼠蹊部隱約可見的人魚線也罷，還有陰影下若隱若現的某種輪廓。

至此，吾郎的忍耐終於到了極限，回過神來，他已出手拉住了對方的浴袍領子並強行合攏。

一抬眼，褐髮少年立刻迎上了對方邪魅的笑容。

正如所料，蓮大概這麼想著罷。

如果是認識雨宮蓮之前的他，或許面對今晚的互動還有點勝算，即使對方賴在自己房裡一整晚，也有把握能徹底無視；但現在的自己，特別是已知曉蓮在床上有多懂得激發人的慾望後，根本沒有半點勝算。

這時，黑髮少年緩緩攀上了胸膛前掩住自己領口的雙手，就連緩慢摩挲的力道也顯得挑逗似地輕盈而迂迴。

蓮傾身纏住吾郎的唇舌，深情糾結之際甚至進一步騎坐在後者身上。

至此，明智吾郎倒是意會了，打從一開始，蓮就沒什麼想和自己談的。

他只是單純想待在自己身邊而已罷。

這讓他想起11月中旬，他與怪盜團之間都遇過一次小插曲，似乎曾經被吸入未知的世界而有過一段驚險的冒險，只是在那裡遇見過誰，又發生了什麼事，細節都已想不起來了。但還有點印象依然殘留在吾郎的腦海中：每次其他成員避開和自己交談時，蓮是唯一一個會主動搭話的怪盜團成員。

亦如他們一次任務後迎來的初夜，那時的蓮肯定早就意識到自己對他的殺意。這也能解釋起初自己觸碰他時，為何會遭遇如此激烈的掙扎。

然而，最後他還是用身體接納了自己。讓自己嵌進他的身體深處，靠著後庭的進犯而逼向高潮。

這大概就是雨宮蓮的人生之道罷，被他看中、視為價值不斐的事物是絕對不會輕易放手的。

順應著黑髮少年的吮吻與舌身攪弄，吾郎在輕淺的感嘆後終究閤上雙眼，

順勢拉開眼前人的腰帶，提起手游走於戀人的全身。

眼前少年真是撕起他人面具的能手，而自己臉上的面具也不例外。

當他們在沙發上忘我地糾纏時，茶几上小巧的精油爐底部，孱弱的殘蠋也不斷扭動求生，始終不肯熄滅。

Fin.


End file.
